


Love is strange

by XerxesBreak



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/XerxesBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon contemplates what The Mad Hatter means to her..........Don't read if you haven't read Retrace 94..one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is strange

**Author's Note:**

> place after Break's....*sobs* death...*more sobs* And speaking of sobs, has anyone else read the last Chapter in PH?! Gaaaaah, it was so bittersweet and great!!!!! The beginning was the best part and easily my favorite out of the whole chapter.

Sharon looked down at the man laying in her arms. The silver light illuminated his hair. He was so soft you almost wouldn't know he was gone. Well, if you ignored the absence of breath and the stains of red. Though she struggled not to cry, her tears still fell silently. She refrained herself from gently moving his hair out of his eyes. She knew he didn't like in the way. But it didn't feel the thing to do while surrounded by The Baskervilles, Reim...and Xerxes Break's unmoving, lifeless body.

"So, what was The Hatter to you?" The pink haired Baskerville called Lottie asked in a voice that suggested she couldn't imagine a person like Break having friends, "What would you have to do with a creepy old man like him?"

What was Break to her? Sure he was annoying and made fun of her constantly, but that wasn't how he really was. That was just a facade to hide the broken man he really was. What was Break to her? He was a giant part of her life. A mister one man show who could dance perfectly on his own, but couldn't dance with a partner or even work well as a team.

"Break is..." Sharon paused, "Xerxes was..a person I never really understood. He bugged me constantly, but I couldn't fight the urge of always wanting to be by his side," Sharon stopped again, staring intently at Break's face, as if searching for an answer, or at least her next words. "He was always so strong. I always wished I could fight by his side and be the one to protect him, not the other way around." Another pause. She finally got to stand up for him, but it had come to late, and it still found herself being shielded by him. 

"I don't know what it meant, what it means, that feeling of longing I had..." Her tears came in hard, consuming her words and drenching her clothes. The whole room was silent except for her cries. "Why did he have to leave? I know i'm being selfish, but I wanted him here, with me, forever. All I've ever known was life with him. I don't know how to live in a world without him here...He wasn't just some clown, he was my best friend."

Lottie stood still for a moment, "Sorry, I didn't know you felt this way. I loved someone too once, I just never knew what to say to him. I regret never telling him how I felt, how I still feel."

"Really?" So, even Lottie had feelings. And what did she mean, 'she loved someone too'? "Did I really love him? Do I?" Sharon whispered to herself. He was almost like her brother, how could she be in love with a man old enough to be her father! Sharon laughed out loud ~~she lol'd.~~ "Love really is strange, isn't it?" She said to no one in particular.


End file.
